


Game of prompts

by Rocketman23



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, going to add tags as i go along, should be fun, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: i basically made this so you guys can send me prompts cause i have writers block and need something new to write





	Game of prompts

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own the following;  
> Bendy and the Ink Machine  
> Guardians of the Galaxy  
> Star vs The Forces of Evil

hello everyone, as you will have read from the summary of this work i am asking for some prompts because i have major writers block and it is killing me so send me whatever and ill write it (so specific of me -_-)  
things to note;  
\- i will not take any requests/ prompts for rape/non con  
\- smut and sin prompts are very welcome  
\- as stated above in the tags above i will tag any kinks or triggers e.g. suicide or drug mentions as i go along through the prompts (i will also state in the notes of each chapter who sent me the prompt, what kinks/ triggers will be present etc.)  
\- i will only write f/m pairings or gen fics unless a f/f or m/m prompt is requested  
\- please stick to the fandoms shown above, i am however, always open to new fandoms and will take into consideration of any prompts you send in of them e.g. Steven Universe  
\- when writing out your prompts please make sure you are specific in what you are asking for  
\- i am open to any and all AU'S regarding the listed fandoms, however i ask that you either explain the AU to me or you send me a link (e.g. tumblr, username is phoena12) so i can research it myself and credit the person who made the AU  
-i will be making separate fics for each of the 3 fandoms listed just so things dont get overly confusing -if I have left anything out please don't hesitate ask and most importantly;  
\- I look forward to all your prompts and i hope you enjoy my terrible writing \^-^/


End file.
